The Devil You Know/Summary
Episode 409: The Devil You Know Picking up from , Carl Elias has been named as the Machine's next number, Dominic's identity has been discovered by the team, and Martine has located Shaw in the fashion company she works at. The two notice each other and a gunfight ensues, but neither of the two women take a hit. Shaw escapes the building and is driven off by Root on a motorcycle. Avoiding cameras, Shaw learns that her cover identity has been compromised. She and Root hide in a truck and evade Samaritan agents, until Fusco is able to find and rescue them. Reese locates Elias near Brighton Beach, where he is meeting with an accountant of his, Bruce Moran. Finch recognizes him as one of the people involved in Elias' case, while Reese spots Link photographing the meeting nearby. Reese meets with Elias and Scarface in a parking garage to warn Elias, but the man remains confident and calm over his safety and dismisses Reese's assistance. However, upon arriving at Elias' safe house, the doorman attempts to kill Elias before being shot by Reese. The three make their escape. The three hide out at a restaurant owned by a friend of Elias's named . Elias notices how nervous Gino and his men are until they draw firearms at him. Elias, knowing that Dominic coerced them into turning on him, acknowledges the power Dominic has accumulated recently, and Gino allows Elias to leave. The following day, Martine checks in with Greer to inform him of Samaritan's inability to find Shaw in the mall. Greer requests that she continue giving him periodic updates. Root and Shaw continue moving through the streets, and Root lectures Shaw on showing more fear and alertness to the dangers that lie ahead. Shaw is surprised but more annoyed. Link and Dominic meet with Gino to discuss the situation. The two talk privately to discuss Moran, who Dominic believes is the ideal target to weaken Elias' control, since the man had protection and outside assistance irrespective of the dangers he went through. Reese, Elias and Scarface arrive at an empty apartment Elias purchased long ago, and wait for a delivery from Moran; Brotherhood soldiers get there first and open fire. The three narrowly make it to the elevator and head to the penthouse. Finch calls Fusco to alert him of the situation, when Martine, posing as "Charlene Jacobs" of the DEA, comes to inquire about the suspicion regarding the truck pickup during which Root and Shaw were rescued. Finch, watching through the camera on Fusco's desk, panics, and after Martine leaves, gives a sparingly-worded warning to Fusco to watch out for Martine. At the penthouse, Elias has a safe containing his money, as well as a secret exit out, but Brotherhood men break in. Reese and Elias make it down the stairs while Scarface shoots it out with the men, taking a bullet in the shoulder. He stays behind while the other two escape. Finch updates Root and Shaw on Martine's proximity to Fusco, and tells Shaw about Elias being the number, much to her panic. She implores Root for Reese's location, to which Root reluctantly agrees. Reese and Elias get cut off by Brotherhood men advancing upstairs and hide out in an empty bedroom, where Elias expresses his concern and anger towards Scarface's situation. Dominic calls him to report that they have captured Scarface, and leaves Elias to contemplate the bargain he proposes. Reese hands Elias a gun for safety. Dominic's men unsuccessfully attempt breaking open Elias' safe and beat Scarface for the combination, which Scarface doesn't know. Dominic makes an analogy to the Ancient Romans to try pitching the advantages Elias has while New York is under Brotherhood control, but Scarface is unmoved. Reese and Elias are yet again cornered by soldiers - Finch, waiting in a car outside, analyzes the building's blueprints and identifies the southeast exit as the ideal way out. Link goes to Scarface and the two talk, the former realizing that the latter doesn't know the vault code. Acknowledging that the two men are in the same position in their respective sides, Scarface tells Link of the inevitable pains and dangers a man in his position is destined to go through at some point. Scarface differentiates them by expressing his utmost devotion to Elias, even if it means death. While moving to the southeastern end of the building, Reese and Elias discuss Scarface, and Elias reveals that they grew up in the same group home. Elias was able to clear the charges placed on Marconi for killing his abusive father in his sleep, thus cultivating the men's dedication towards each other. Shaw and Root arrive at the address Root gave Shaw for Reese's location, but it's an empty cafeteria. Root sedates Shaw to return her to the headquarters for her safety, despite it being against her will. Reese and Elias make it out the southeast end and head to Finch's car, but Elias pulls the gun Reese gave him, as he plans to go back inside and save Scarface. Reese is forced to let him go, but Finch calls the crime lord shortly afterwards. Elias declares that he is going through with his plan and bids farewell to Finch as Dominic and his men meet him at the end of a hall. Reese goes back inside while Dominic interrogates Elias for the code, to which Elias claims as a breakage of their deal. Dominic puts Scarface on the phone, and the latter begs Elias to disclose the code. Elias painfully agrees and tells Dominic the numbers: 103074. Finch analyzes the vault's design and notices something strange about it, while Elias begins to express his admiration for Dominic's achievements. Finch discovers the anomaly and is shocked, while Elias tells Dominic about the importance of knowing both your enemies' weaknesses and your own. Elias tells Dominic his weakness is hubris, to which Dominic realizes a ploy within everything. He's too late to tell his men to stop entering the numbers - entering "4" arms the vault, and the upper floor explodes, killing Scarface and several Brotherhood soldiers. Reese breaks in and shoots down Dominic's men, but notices both Elias and Dominic missing. Later in the subway, Reese and Finch watch Shaw as she sleeps and discuss her predicament, with Finch saying their only choice is to keep Shaw at the headquarters to protect her safety. Martine meets with Greer at their headquarters, and Greer believes that the Machine is masking its relevant data on Finch and the team to keep them from Samaritan's watch. Greer tells Martine that he is "expanding her capabilities", employing her as part of a much larger search team. An injured Link meets a disappointed Dominic, who plans to recruit more men into the Brotherhood. Dominic knows Elias' three main protectors: Reese, Shaw, and the outside force acting as Elias' constant assistance. Elias' accountant Moran meets with him at Brighton Beach, and Elias pulls out a picture of him, Marconi and Moran, who were in fact all members of the group home. Elias plans to give Moran a new office and has him prepare a new list of turned comrades, starting with Gino. He calls Finch to inform him that his purchased property was in fact his group home he used as a failsafe. He expresses his desire for revenge on Dominic, warning the team to stay out of his way. He repeats the Roman phrase Scarface recited before dying, "Invictus Maneo", before walking off into the sunset. Category:Season 4 Category:Episode Summaries Category:Season 4 Episode Summaries